This relates generally to computer systems and, particularly, to displays and graphics processing for those computer systems.
Typically, a computer system can display a variety of different images. For example, it may display text, pictures, such as still images or video images, or it can display animated graphics, to mention some examples.
Taking still photographs, as an example, generally, a plurality of settings are used to capture the image. Once these settings have been made by the person capturing the image, the nature of the resulting depiction is fixed. In some cases, post-processing may be applied to change the depiction across the image. For example, contrast enhancements may be applied, illumination variations may be made, and other changes may be made in the completed picture.